Adventures in Cousins and Weddings
by Fates My Bitch
Summary: The Doctor and Rose decide to visit her cousin, Carson at his job. When they arrive, a wedding about to start, the groom, Rodney and the bride, Jennifer are both about to have a breakdown, and Carson running between them. Goes with The Three S'.


**I own nothing. If I did, it would be very different.**

**June Challenge 2****: June's the month for weddings, so the character or characters of your choice should attend a wedding. Might as well do it right - have something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue. Bonus points if the "something blue" is not the TARDIS and the "something borrowed" comes from another fandom.**

* * *

Rose spun in a seat in the console room watching the Doctor, dressed in his brown suit and trainers fiddle with the controls. "So Rose. Where are we going now?"

Rose thought and her eyes sparked with light. "I would like to go see my cousin, Carson."

"All right then where is he?"

"I'm not sure."

The Doctor sighed and brought up a screen on the monitor. "What is his full name?"

"Carson Beckett."

"Where is he from?"

"Scotland."

"I knew a Scot once. He was a good man Jamie. Alright know take a look at these men and tell me which one."

Rose scanned them, pointed to one on the right. "That's him. That's Carson."

The Doctor smiled and selected the image. "Alright! We are off to find Carson Beckett!"

* * *

Carson Beckett watched his best friend lean over a bucket and heave. "Rodney…" Usually seeing his friend sick was not uncommon. It was the fact that he was dressed in a tux and was only throwing up water because he couldn't keep any solid food down.

"I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die." Rodney murmured between spasms of vomiting.

John poked his head into the door. "Carson listen. We…" He winced as Rodney vomited again. "Is he going to be okay?"

"Oh yeah. He's gonna be just fine. Does he look fine to ya?!" Carson was on his last nerve. Rodney was a complete mess. He hadn't slept at all and was convinced that something horrible was about to happen. "What do you need John?!"

John leaned in close, so Rodney couldn't hear them. "You need to go see Jennifer."

"Not her too." Carson groaned before turning to his friend. "Rodney, I'm going to be right back. Stay calm and drink water. John, could you take him for a walk? Maybe get some courage into him. I've gotta go see the bride."

* * *

"Jennifer. It is alright. Come out of the bathroom." Teyla knocked on the door, listening to the sobbing woman on the other side. "Jennifer everything is going to be fine."

"Where is she?" Teyla spun her head to look at the door. Carson stood, panting and looking disheveled. Realizing she was in the bathroom and walking to it he knocked gently. "Jennifer, its Carson. What's wrong?"

Garbled crying could be heard through the door as Jennifer tried to explain. Amazingly enough Carson had just heard the exact same thing from Rodney, except it was between rushed and frantic whispers and vomiting. "Jennifer Rodney's worried about the same things." When he got no response he tried again. "If it makes you feel any better Rodney's puking his guts out because he is so worried he's going to ruin this day for you."

The crying stopped for a split second and then came back double the force they were before.

"Dr Beckett!" Teyla scolded. "What were you thinking?"

"I don't know! I'm trying to make her feel better!"

Before Teyla could say anything someone came running into the room, hand over his eyes. "Dr Beckett. You're needed in the briefing room."

Carson began to swear as he followed the young man and left Teyla to deal with a hysterical Jennifer and John to deal with the violently sick Rodney. "This better be good!"

* * *

"We always end up getting arrested don't we?"

The Doctor sat in silence next to Rose since he really couldn't tell her no. "Sometimes we get kidnapped." He offered but it died down when she threw a piercing glare at him.

_20 minutes ago_

"_Alright Rose. This is where you cousin should be."_

"_Fantastic. It's been ages since I've seen him."_

"_Well, it shouldn't be too hard to find him. Atlantis isn't that big." The Doctor's voice trailed off as he looked at a lot of guns pointing at him. He and Rose did the thing you always do when someone points a gun at you. You hold up your hands to show you aren't armed. The Doctor beamed. "Take us to your leader. No wait. Scratch that. Take us to Carson Beckett."_

"Oh yeah. Brilliant Doctor. Land us in a top secret military base than demand to see their leader. I thought you were a genius." Rose growled at the Doctor as Carson came bursting in the door.

"What is the emergency? I have two hysterical people that are about to get married and I do not have time to – Rose?" He blinked as he saw his cousin seated in handcuffs next to a messy haired thin man in a brown suit.

"Hi Carson."

"What are you doing here Rose?" Translatation: How the hell did you get here?!

"Well," Rose fiddled with the edge of her shirt. "It's been a long time since I'd seen you and I thought you would just be working in a hospital so the Doctor dropped us down and here we are."

Carson closed his eyes and tried to remain calm. "Rose. I have no idea how you did this. Will you release them please?" He snapped at the guard who jumped to do as he said.

The Doctor nodded to Carson and extended his hand. "Hello. I'm the –"

Carson took his hand. "I know who you are. Jackie told me about you."

The Doctor winced. "Oh. Well half of what she said is a lie."

Carson ignored him and turned to Rose. "Rose. I am very happy to see you but I am trying to get a wedding started and –"

Suddenly the fire alarm went off. Carson let out a frustrated yell and stomped out of the room. The Doctor and Rose looked at each other and followed.

* * *

"Shit! Shit!" John searched for the fire extinguisher as Rodney flapped his arm.

"I'm on fire! I'm on fire!" Rodney, in an attempt to calm down had tried to get some work done. One of the machines had sparked and caught on his sleeve. John, who had been drinking at the time, did not notice this until Rodney began to scream. "I'M ON FIRE! I'M ON FIRE!"

Carson came dashing in as John aimed the fire extinguisher at Rodney and began putting out the fire. "What happened?!"

The Doctor rushed in and whipped out the sonic screwdriver. As Carson chewed out John for not watching Rodney the Doctor inspected Rodney's arm.

"Hello. I'm the Doctor. Let me see you arm." Wiping away the foam from the area he stared at the burnt area. "Rose. You know that jar of nanogenes? Can you go grab it for me? The screwdriver isn't going to work on burns of this level." He watched Rose turn and run back to the TARDIS.

"I ask you to watch him! The only thing I ask you to do and what happens? He catches on fire! Now, we need to find another suit for him to wear and I don't think we have any extras!"

"I've got them Doctor!"

"No! You can't even keep the groom from bloody bodily harm! You couldn't just shove some drinks down throat you had to light him on fire!"

"Come on you clever little things. Fix up that burn."

"Are you sure it's okay to use them here?"

"It will be fine Rose. Don't worry your pretty blond head."

"And you Rodney!" Carson spun on the groom. "What the bloody hell were you thinking?! Are you retarded?! And – What are you doing?" His curiosity got the better of him as he watched the little golden lights danced along Rodney's skin.

"Nanogenes. They are patching up his skin." The Doctor returned them to their jar. "I use them when the screwdriver isn't enough."

"Can they fix the suit too, because otherwise the bride is going to kill us all!" Carson yelled.

The Doctor waved off the Scot. "Don't worry about it Carson Beckett. I have an extra suit. And I think I have something for the bride and groom."

Carson smiled as he gripped Rodney's armed, holding him up. "Rodney. How are you feeling?" Rose's Doctor had quickly collected a blue pin stripped suit. When Carson had asked about a tux he only mentioned that it brought nothing but doom and despair. He gave Rodney a drink and suddenly he was completely slumped and relaxed.

"I'm great." His words were slurred and he smiled. "I'm marrying Jennifer. I'm on Cloud Nine."

Carson quickly turned to the Doctor. "What did you give him?"

The Doctor smiled and held up a small blue vial. "This is a potion that causes all the drinkers to be rather amorous. There is a planet called Dayton where this is a natural thing in all the drinks at every festival. That is where Rose and I got married." The Doctor smiled and took Rose's hand in his own. "It stops those who over think every last thing to stop thinking except the person they love." The Doctor looked at Carson. "I have some for the bride too."

* * *

"Jennifer. Jennifer I have something for you." Carson knocked on the bathroom door. The door creaked open to a reveal a bride who was obviously in need of some sort of relief. "I promise that it will make it all better sweet heart."

Jennifer grabbed it and downed it like she was drowning. Teyla jumped to grab her as Jennifer slumped. "What did you give her?"

"Nothing that is important. Come on. We have to get these two to the altar."

The Doctor and Rose stood side by side as they watched the wedding begin. McKay and Jennifer were staring at each other completely love struck. Carson, who was standing next to Rodney waved the officer who was performing the wedding.

Rose leaned towards the Doctor. "Were we like that when we got married?"

The Doctor leaned back in as Rodney stumbled forward a bit, leaning against Jennifer as both burst into laughter. "I think so. I don't really remember a lot of it. We can watch the video later."

The officer looked at Carson. "Are you sure this is okay? I mean, they're both high."

Carson rolled his eyes. "Just finish the ceremony."

* * *

Carson shook with laughter as the bride and groom stumbled across the dance floor. He and The Doctor sat side by side, drinking as Rose chatted with the other female staff of Atlantis. "So. You're a doctor?"

The Doctor nodded. "Yep." He said, popping the "p". Carson waited for him to elaborate but The Doctor didn't.

"What kind?" Carson found this man irritating and did not like him one bit. He had rushed in, was incredibly rude and hadn't even explained how he had gotten there.

"Every kind." The Doctor smiled and watched Rose as she fit right in. "Your cousin is fantastic you know. She can fit into any crowd, any planet, and any time period. She is just… fantastic."

"Hmm." Carson took another sip and thought if he should make him leave and just send Rose home on the next ship out. "How long have you known her?"

The Doctor began to quickly calculate. "I've been with your cousin for about three years now. But I've always known her. When she was eight I gave her that red bike."

"You mean the one she crashed?" Carson remembered that bike. She had loved it until she crashed into a bench and had bent the front wheel in beyond repair.

"That is the one." The Doctor blinked. "The one she crashed?"

"Yeah. She totally smashed the front wheel in after about a week. Never rode a bike again."

"Ah hell." The Doctor stood and swayed slightly. "Rose!" He bellowed across the room. "You have to learn to ride a bike!"

Carson grabbed him and pulled him back down. "Sit down you stupid man."

Rose rolled her eyes and turned back to the group of women. "So. Anyway. Where was I? Oh yeah. Madame de Pompadour."

One of the female marines, who was drunk about this time gave her opinion. "You should fucking beat his ass."

Rose pondered this and smiled. "I think I will."

Carson walked his cousin and her … husband to their ship. "It's a police box."

"I will have you know, that this ship is the most beautiful in all the galaxies." The Doctor glared at Carson as he unlocked the TARDIS door. "Come one Rose. We are getting you a bike and you are going to learn how to ride it."

Rose rolled her eyes before giving Carson a hug. "I'll see you soon 'kay Carson."

"Anytime Rose. Just don't do it when we have something going on." Carson returned his cousins hug. "And you still have to explain how you got here."

Rose opened the TARDIS door. "Next time. See ya." The blue door clicked close but Carson could hear her yell. "I'm not learning to ride a bike!"

* * *

Okay. I had two ideas for this one and since I could decide I went with both.

Any and all reviews, favorites or alerts are appreciated. They let me know that people like my writing and point out my mistakes which help me improve it.


End file.
